You Matter
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Kurt and Blaine took that next step and now...Burt knows. There are two ways he could handle the situation. One involves a shotgun and a shovel and the other well... R&R to find out! WARNING: Awesome Papa Hummel will ensue


**My friend and I were talking and we would love to see Burt finding out that Kurt and Blaine had sex. She (her penname is darrenchris6, by the way) already posted hers – it has turned into a series of awkward Burt/Klaine one-shots called "We Need To Talk" so you should go read that (oh, and leave prompts – the two of us are running out of ideas) – and this is my take on it.**

**Ryan Murphy owns Glee. Darren Criss and Chris Colfer only belong to me in my dreams. Mike O'Malley and all his awesomeness belongs to himself (even though I totally want Burt Hummel to be my dad. Who's with me?)**

Blaine followed Kurt into his house. They'd both had long days, so they just wanted to cuddle in Kurt's bed and watch Disney movies until they fell asleep. And if that cuddling led to something more… well, that was perfectly okay with Blaine.

"Hey, boys," Kurt's dad, Burt, said cheerfully when they closed the door behind them. Blaine loved coming to the Hudmel house because of the warm atmosphere that Burt created. It was just so different from his own house. "Good day?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "We're gonna go upstairs and watch some movies. Don't worry," he assured his dad. "The door will stay open." Blaine internally pouted. Nothing good could come from having the door open.

"Actually, I think we need to have a little chat. Can you boys come in here?" Blaine didn't really like the tone of Burt's voice. He clutched Kurt's hand tighter, making the older boy laugh. They walked into the family room and saw Burt sitting in Finn's dad's chair. Blaine got a sudden image of the Godfather and swallowed hard.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding a lot calmer than Blaine felt. Maybe he was overthinking this, like he always tended to.

"Have a seat, boys." Or maybe Burt wanted to kill them (or something like that – Blaine's brain seemed to have adopted Kurt's theatrics today). Nevertheless, Blaine sat on the couch next to Kurt, trying not to sit too close to him because he could feel Burt's eyes on him. "Do you know why I called you in here?" Both boys shook their heads. "Well, I was putting Kurt's laundry away, you know, being a good dad and all, and do you know what I found?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was staring back at him with the wide-eyed expression Blaine was sure was on his own face. Oh, God, Blaine was going to die now, wasn't he? "Uh… D-Dad?" Kurt said, his voice starting to falter. "Do we have to talk about this now? It's just that I've had a really long day and I'm really tired…"

"Sorry, buddy," Burt apologized. "Don't worry. This will be painless, I swear." Blaine doubted that, but whatever. "Now there are two ways I can handle this. I _could _do the whole 'angry dad who shoots Blaine in the head with a shotgun and buries the body in the backyard' thing."

Blaine swallowed hard again as he felt all the blood leave his face. "Please don't," he squeaked.

Burt laughed. "You didn't let me finish, kid. I _could _do that or… I could be understanding and make sure that you're being safe."

Blaine didn't have to look to know that Kurt had just rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously we are, Dad. Otherwise you wouldn't have found condoms in my drawer." Blaine swore he saw Burt wince when Kurt said 'condoms'. "So can we please go? We promise not to have sex." He winked at Blaine, who couldn't help but laugh – laughter that was completely cut off when Burt cleared his throat. Awesome dad or not, Blaine was still the one who'd taken his son's virginity, so he had to tread lightly.

"I just have a few more things to say." Kurt, who had started to get up, slumped back into the couch, settling himself in for a long conversation. Blaine did the same because, well, what else was there for him to do? "Now I'm not going to sit here and act all high and mighty, pretending that I waited until marriage because that would be a lie."

"Gross," Kurt deadpanned. Burt ignored him.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. This is a really big step, boys, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Blaine sensed where he was going with his little speech, so he decided to say something. "Burt, if I may?" he said, sitting up straight. Burt nodded, giving him the floor. "I love Kurt," he started simply. "Yes, we're young, but I can tell this is real." He pulled Kurt closer to him. "You yourself said to use sex as a way to connect to another person, right?" Burt nodded, looking surprised that Blaine knew he'd said that. "Well, that's why we did it – no pun intended." He paused again, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say next. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but for right now, Kurt is my whole world. I would never do anything to hurt him."

Burt smiled warmly and Blaine pressed his lips to the top of Kurt's head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his hair products. "I love you," he heard Kurt murmur into his chest. Blaine said it back, the two of them lost in their own little world.

"…special?" Burt's voice broke through their bubble.

"What?"

"I asked if it was special."

"Every single time," Blaine replied, earning a pinch in the side from Kurt and a shocked look from Burt, who must have been under the impression that they'd only had sex once.

Oops.

"As long as it meant something."

"It did." Blaine wouldn't have shared that moment with anyone but Kurt. Like he'd told Burt, the boy in his arms was his everything. Before he'd met Kurt, he was – and here was where his inner cliché teenage girl came out – just going through the motions. Then he'd heard those two words ("Excuse me") and it was like he was Aurora, waking from a deep sleep.

Yeah, Blaine Anderson was the epitome of cheese. Deal with it.

"That's all I needed to hear," Burt said.

"Can we go _now_?" Kurt asked with a huff.

Burt laughed a little. "Yes," he responded and Kurt was out of his seat in a flash, pulling Blaine up with him.

Right when they got to the base of the stairs, Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "Hang on a sec. I forgot my bag." He walked back into the family room to retrieve the bag he'd left in his car. "Burt," he said to get the attention of the man who'd started to watch a Tivo'd Buckeyes game (they lost, by the way).

"What's up, kid?"

"Thank you," he said simply.

"For what?"

"Everything. I mean, you're just so… well, you're totally awesome." Burt smiled at that, but stayed silent, seemingly able to sense that Blaine wasn't finished talking. "It's hard enough for people like me and Kurt, so it's nice to know that Kurt has someone like you at home. I don't think I could sleep at night if he had a dad like mine." Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. He hadn't really talked about his father with anyone besides Kurt and to basically admit that his father hated him made him want to shrink into himself.

His boyfriend's father stood and opened his arms. "Come here," he said and Blaine walked into the embrace. His cheek scratched against the flannel of Burt's shirt and the strong arms felt nothing like he remembered of his father's hugs, but it was familiar all the same. "I don't want Kurt to get hurt, Blaine. But I don't want you to get hurt, either. I know your dad might've gotten you to believe otherwise, but you matter, kid." Burt released Blaine and looked at him with the eyes that were so much like Kurt's. "Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine vowed, feeling the tears coming.

"I'm really glad Kurt found you."

"I am, too."

"Blaine?" Kurt called. "Did you get your… What's going on here?" he asked, coming into the room. "Are you crying?"

"Nah, I'm good." Blaine discreetly tried to scrub the dried tears from his cheeks. Kurt definitely look convinced, but he seemed to sense that Blaine didn't want to talk about it just then.

"Okay…" He paused, then said, "Well, let's go. Belle and the Beast are waiting for us." He took Blaine's hand and they walked out of the family room.

"Door stays open!" Burt called as he ascended the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine smiled. He had a boyfriend that loved him and now he had someone he could call a father figure.

Life was good.

**I know, I know. Crap ending. Oh, well. I've been working on this for a while and wanted to get it up.**

**Remember to go read/review "We Need To Talk" by my friend darrenchris6. Also, leave prompts because we're running out of ideas.**

**Review!**


End file.
